kirby_twitterfandomcom-20200214-history
Fat Shibe and Friends Say
“whats poppin gamers” -Fat Shibe "omg guyz i got smash bros brawl!!11!!1!!" -Micheal P "Okay seriously I need help I'm physically stuck to this toilet and I can't move" -Toilet Dee "OKAY BOOMER" -Doge "I think you're nice, and maybe we could be friends. And if you say no you're toast!" -Ashley "Gonk" -Gonk Droid Fat Shibe Says (@shibe_fat) is a Twitter account established on September 7th, 2018. Originally, it was some dumb meme account made after the owner wanted to move all his Fat Shibe related business off of his main account. On January 21st, 2019, the account finally got around to making a tweet that wasn't a repost of the same picture with a meme captioned above it. On January 26th, the account made its first "says" tweet. In universe, Fat Shibe was technically born before the universe was created but his mortal doggo body was born circa 2000 in Japan, where he met Doge. Later, he moved to America, where he met Yuki, Thicc Boi, and Micheal P. He now lives in Diamond City with Ashley. Both Micheal P and Toilet Dee have become main characters on the account some time after their account takeovers. Personality Fat Shibe is generally a calm, chill dog who likes to relax with his friends. He normally can't take anything seriously, meaning a lot of his actions are ironic and not meant to be taken seriously. Despite being immortal and omnipotent, he chooses to do things the way a mortal would do it, because he finds being able to do anything at all to be boring. Micheal P is a kid who likes to record gaming videos for his Youtube channel. He acts like the typical kid online in the year he thinks he's in, 2008. He has also been shown to be really upset over small inconveniences, as shown by his loud screaming after he dies in vidoe games, even going so far as to run away from home once after his mom wouldn't buy him Takis. Toilet Dee is similar to the average Waddle Dee. He's very polite and friendly to everyone he meets, and is very loyal to his friends. Account Takeovers Micheal P On March 5th 2019, Fat Shibe was "accidentally" stabbed by Yuki for unknown reasons. He decided to take a break to heal and left Micheal in charge of the account. He didn't do a whole lot except for saying a lot of things that make it seem like he's stuck in a different time period, and the account was taken back by Fat Shibe later that day. Toilet Dee On April Fools Day 2019 a small waddle dee knocked on Fat Shibe's door looking to use a restroom. Being unable to refuse something that adorable, Fat Shibe agreed, but while leading him to the bathroom, Fat Shibe suddenly passed out. Unable to figure out why and also really needing to use the toilet, Toilet Dee figured all he could do was keep Fat Shibe's twitter account active until he woke up, which he eventually did. Doge Another one of Fat Shibe's best friends, they both met in Japan and bonded over being epic meme shibes. Fat Shibe also helped Doge defeat his devilish ex-wife Karen for good. Ashley Fat Shibe's housemate, he moved in after she trapped him in her basement during the Ashleypocalypse. She has given him magical assistance on multiple occasions. She also has a restraining order on Micheal P because he screams too loud. Gonk Droid Fat Shibe found Gonk Droid in an alleyway one day and decided to call up a mechanic to have him fixed. He found a note left inside which ended up having him find the fabled red brick, which unlocked Gonk Droid's true power and turned him into Super Gonk. Due to a poor choice of words when expressing his gratitude ("I am eternally in your debt"), Gonk Droid is now Fat Shibe's walking mini fridge/ ender chest. Supporting Characters Yuki and Thicc Boi Fat Shibe's best friends. Yuki and Thicc Boi play games and go on adventures with Fat Shibe often. More can be found on their wiki page. Villains Dark Fat Shibe Fat Shibe's mirror world counterpart. Being the epitome of a toxic gamer, he spouts out racial slurs and insults minorities whenever he gets the chance. He looks like if Fat Shibe was a black shiba inu. Kim Jong Un Fat Shibe's political rival. After joking with some other leaders about him at a UN meeting, Fat Shibe's country Gameria has been a prime target of Kim Jong Un. Flowey After Fat Shibe fell into Mount Ebbot, he met Flowey. When Flowey brought Fat Shibe into the battle UI, he noticed Fat Shibe has a rainbow soul. Assuming this rainbow soul was all powerful, he set out to try to get Fat Shibe's soul at any cost. Trivia -Fat Shibe wants to be a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, despite having never appeared in a video game -Fat Shibe likes to eat chocolate despite it not agreeing with his doggo body -Fat Shibe supports gay, trans, etc rights even though he doesn’t say it 24/7 because he finds that annoying -Fat Shibe has his own holiday known as Shiba Sunday. He doesn't know what to do with it, he just liked the idea of having his own holiday -Toilet Dee's brother is Wade L. D. from the SiivaGunner Christmas Comeback Crisis -Doge is a separate character from Kabosu